


Out of Time

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Out of... [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bitterness, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Estrangement, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Regret, Tattoo Removal, Tattoos, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the heels of his first round of laser treatment to remove his Fellowship tattoo, Sean receives a phone call from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, following directly from [Out of Sight](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/278558.html) and [Out of Mind](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/279547.html). It's not the definitive version of the end of this story, but it is one that demanded to be written. Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph** for her quick and dirty beta.

_"Love? It's not about love, Sean."_

"No." A familiar voice, matured with time, stretched tight, frail.

"Orlando."

"Sorry. No one else still had your number. Easiest to use his phone..." _Pause; inhale deep, fortification against yet-unspoken truths._ "Back from his tour. You must've seen him on telly? Wore his old painted-up shirts, shouting into the wind." _Swallow._ "Yesterday while riding. Strap broke. Slipped."

Sean's throat went dry, parched for time and sentiment. "He's gone." No question, rebuke, reconciliation possible. His phone snapped shut, not waiting on more words. _Whoosh-click_ , curtain closing, brushing fading marks now pricking, singing with absent pain.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is one version of the end of this story, another remains. Please feel free to use the link below to read _Out of Exile_ , which picks up the story from the end of the previous part, _[Out of Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910298)_ , and begins a different ending.


End file.
